Soul Eater NOT!
Soul Eater NOT! (ソウルイーターノット! Sōru Ītā Notto!) is a spin-off prequel of the manga Soul Eater focusing on first-year transfer student and Demon Weapon Tsugumi Harudori, who befriends two first-year Meisters, Meme Tatane and Anya Hepburn, as the three enter the 'N'ormally 'O'vercome 'T'arget (NOT) class at Death Weapon Meister Academy. While acclimating to life in Death City, While attending classes at the DWMA, Tsugumi learns to control her powers in order to overcome her difficulties to have a normal life. Along the way, she also meets major characters from the original Soul Eater ''manga--and discovers a plot by a witch intending to attack Death City from the inside. The manga comprises 42 chapters that were collected into five volumes. It was adapted into a 12-episode anime. An extra volume, ''The Official Fanbook: Need to Know was also released, which features information about the production of the manga and the anime, along with a bonus chapter of the manga. Nice Day For a Death Bazaar! (Episode 7) Eternal Feather prepares to end her day when she visits the booth across from her, seeing jewelry for sale at prices from $13 to $30, many of them with scorpion motifs. Eternal Feather admits she is a Scorpio and wishes she could beguile like the scorpion. The merchant, Shaula Gorgon, points to one ring, which Eternal Feather agrees to buy. But Shaula suggests they try the ring on first, its fitting stabbing into Eternal Feather's finger, infecting her with Shaula's venom and possessing her mind. Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.57.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.58.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.58.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.58.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.58.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 11.58.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.47.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.48.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.48.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.48.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.48.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.49.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.49.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.49.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.52.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.52.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.52.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.52.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.53.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.53.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.53.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.54.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.54.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.54.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.57.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.58.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.58.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.58.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.58.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 1.58.47 PM.png The Beginning of the Nightmare! (Episode 10) Meme gets possessed by Shaula Gorgon. Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.43.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.44.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.45.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.46.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.47.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.49.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.49.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.50.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.51.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.51.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.53.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.53.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.53.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.59.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.53.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 9.55.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.00.06 PM.png Soul Resonance! (Episode 12) Shaula Gorgon puts her plan in motion and hypnotizes all of the people in Death City. Meanwhile, Meme remains under her control. Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.17.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.17.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.18.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.19.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.20.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.20.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.21.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-02 at 10.22.02 PM.png Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Corruption Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Possession Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Action Category:Empty Eyes